The Thrilling Adventures of Swift
by mctori
Summary: The world of Pokemon is growing in mystery, as a dark band of former exploration teams attempt to fulfill an ancient prophecy, given by the Psychic Pokemon Xatu.Swift,an Eevee and Aura a Riolu find their lives linked as they fight this force of evil.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

_In a world ravaged by a war of hate_

_Only one will be so bold_

_And all will rely on the hero's fate_

_By the prophecy Xatu foretold_

_And when the darkness rises high_

_The stars fall from the heaven's above_

_The silver moon meets crimson sky_

_The promise of undying love_

_The hero's will rise from the dust_

_and they will win, the guardians trust. _

Vaporeon smiled down at the four Eevee's staring brightly back up at her. "that's enough story telling for today." She said in a soft voice. "It's time for us all to go to sleep."

"Do we have to." A playful and bright Eevee named Strike protested. "We didn't even get to the good part."

Vaporeon sighed patiently, her fishlike tail flicking back and forth in a subtle sign of annoyance. "I just thought we would save the rest for tomorrow, when your brother and sister will leave for their apprenticeships." As she finished saying this two Eevees, one, whose name was shadow, was a quite handsome young male Eevee with a thick mess of neck fur ,and the other named Singe, an intelligent well groomed female who held herself quite proudly, both sat up straighter beaming with an excited glow in the black and brown eyes.

Vaporeon looked on at her two older children in pleasure. They had grown so much more mature, and in just a few more hours they would be going through the special ceremony young Eevees went through when choosing their passage of evolution. Here at this one event would determine the rest of their lives. The leader of all the Eeveelutions the mighty Umbreon and his mate Espeon would decide where each of the Eevees that had come of age would be continuing their education and furthering their skills in survival. The warm den the five Pokémon were snuggled in, was so small compared to the wide expanse of a world around them and now, Vaporeon realized, her own children would even travel beyond the confines of the forest of time and venture into unknown lands. The thought that she could not protect her children anymore did make Vaporeon a bit uncomfortable and uneasy but she knew they would be fine as long as they listened to their mentors.

"Mom" a small voice asked

Vaporeon looked down at the tiny frame of her smallest kitten. Little Swift was the runt of the litter and in comparison to her two brothers and her sister was quite miniscule. She being shy was quite quiet and often overlooked but she had a noble heart and held dearly onto her dream of becoming a member of an explorer team member. Vaporeon worried about Swift the most knowing deep inside that Swift would never be strong enough to train the rigorous style of the guilds let alone training at all.

"Yes, what is it dear." Vaporeon answered.

"please, mom can you just tell us about Arcanine" Swift pleaded her brother Strike seizing the opportunity joined in the begging. Vaporeon could only grin at her younger children's enthusiasm, and finally she gave in "Fine maybe just one more but then you have to go to bed." Vaporeon said playfully the white fins on her face flexing back and forth as she spoke.

She cleared her voice before she began telling the heroic and courageous story of the great explorer Arcanine. Her speech was like a smooth and peaceful song as the story soothed the ears and hearts of the little kittens around her. She couldn't help but realize this was the last time she would ever be with her whole family again. Small tears pricked at Vaporeon's eyes but she quickly blinked them away not wanting her kittens to see her so sad.

"_Arcanine ran through the forest, his fur shimmering in the mornings first beams of brightness. The flame he carried within him seemed to radiate the striking regal pose that he portrayed as he lithely leaped and bounded across the worlds still and well trodden ground." _The small family found themselves falling gently into a deep sleep as their mothers voice filled the den with a fond familiarity and patient tenderness.

…..

A small and fearful looking Riolu hid in the cool blue rugged mountain grass, a cold breeze was blowing from the northern lands but an intense burning fire, to Riolu's horror warmed the chiseled and worn mountainous pass that Riolu had trained in, knowing it as well as he would his own fighting abilities. He jumped as he could sense the presence of another being slip next to him unexpectedly. A powerful sphere of blue energy forming in his small black hands, and a new fierce expression covering his black masked face.

"no worries Riolu, it's just me." A fire fox Pokémon with six tails called vulpix sat next to him her eyes brimming with tears of fear and shock.

Riolu's power slowly dissolved back into the palms of his hands and he naturally followed vulpix's gaze toward the roaring center of the fire. In which was engulfed the burning guild, Riolu and Vulpix's home where they had grown together training under the great Lucario's instruction. It would soon only be rubble and the burnt frame of a once strong and great building. The chilling howl of a houndoom resonated around the mountain walls, an angry tone stricken in his spooky voice. Riolu squinted his eyes in anger sensing the darkness of the Pokémon's aura. Numerous other howls followed, the rest of Houndoom's pack answering his dark and evil call. Riolu shivered at the thought of the raging houndours, remembering the fury and hate in their eyes as they forced their way into the guild and terrorized the residents within. The image of his father Lucario struggling against the dreadful houndoom leader, as the intense fire of Houndoom's breath scorched the air around him. Houndoom's dreadful scar and merciless power rung in Riolu's mind a constant reminder of the danger Riolu and his guild mates were in.

Vulpix was trembling now her usual brave spirit crushed in the perilous wave of defeat that had clouded over the once carefree and joyful scene.

"Riolu" Riolu didn't answer concentrating on the scene that lay before him, so Vulpix continued understanding the catharsis Riolu was struggling to fight through.

"Riolu we've got to get to the safe house the other guild members are waiting for us there." Riolu flashed Vulpix a shocked expression suddenly breaking his strict concentration to react to Vulpix's message.

"What about Lucario, we can't just leave him here, no, I'm staying until he returns. I will not abandon our leader no matter the circumstance."

"But Rio…" Riolu interrupted immediately cold painful tears of anger swelling up in his maroon eyes.

"I will not leave!" His voice was defiant but brimming with confusion and loss. Vulpix couldn't bear to see her friend be hurt like this but she knew that if he stayed danger awaited him.

"Riolu!" Vulpix demanded "It's too late for your father, he was already taken away by Houndoom's pack and the other outlaws. Right now you have a mission to protect the weaker members of the guild and to step up and take your fathers place as protector. Now follow me."

Riolu hadn't heard Lucario be called his father for a long time, for titles like this were strictly forbidden. But Vulpix's words stirred the realization that he was truly now in command, and all of the guild was going to be destroyed if he didn't do something to preserve the remnant of hope left, the actual members of the guild.

Vulpix was already disappearing into the lugubrious billows of smoke and ash that were clouding the area in a most dreadful way. Riolu followed, determined and ready to fight, yet regretting his choice to leave the last place his father had stood.

The safe house was merely a hole dug in the ground by Sandslash (a porcupine like Pokémon that was a member of the guild.) The only cover was some branches hurriedly thrown over the gaping hole. As Riolu and Vulpix entered only three of Riolu's guild mates were there.

"Sandslash, Heracross, Pineco where is everyone?" Vulpix asked with concern in her voice.

Heracross, a blue beetle Pokémon answered, his yellow eyes shifting back and forth nervously. "they wennnt out to finnnnd the other membersss."

Pineco's pinecone like bristles shook in rage "When this is all over I'm goen to hunt down houndoom and his lot and knock 'm inta next week."

Sandslash shook her head in agreement. "Don't worry Pineco we'll get our chance all righ…"

Suddenly the ground began to shake with a small tremor driving all of the guild members into utter silence, the earth above them sending a spray of dust on their heads and backs. No one dare to utter the first word forcing the small group of Pokémon into silent awe. Only after a couple of moments had passed did Riolu dare to speak up for the fearful group.

"I'll go and make sure that the coast is clear." He murmured more to himself than to anyone else. He lithely pulled himself up out of the dark hole and looked around. Cold drops of rain hit Riolu's arms and head. The smell was fresh and clean, seemingly quenching the vicarious scent of smoke.

Riolu closed his eyes taking deep meditative breaths letting the world become one with his senses. Though his eyes were closed Riolu could see everything around him using his keen sixth sense of Aura. Details of the world around him were easier to spy when his eyes were shut allowing his body to flow with the nature around him. As he turned his head slowly his ears began to tingle and raise a flash of blue charged rapidly toward him. Before he could return to a normal state of thinking he was shoved back into the hole whence he came, talons wrapped around his forearms. Riolu hit the ground hard but quickly wriggled loose of the powerful grip.

"What do you think you're doing going out there." A stern voice chided.

Riolu blinked a couple of times in confusion but soon realized his attacker was Pidgeotto, a member of the guild who had reached a high enough rank to become a part of a famed rescue team. His red and brown feathers which were once sleek and shining in health were now course and rugged from obvious signs of battle, the wing tips slightly scorched.

Pidgeotto continued speaking not hearing a reply from Riolu. "It's no matter now I have to get you out of here they are onto your location."

The guild members looked on in shock not expecting the pack of outlaws to track them down once they had subdued Lucario. "Riolu." Pidgeotto said in a serious tone. "The reason they are here, is for you, and so Lucario has sent me here to fly you to safety."

Riolu surprised looked at his friends. "What about everyone else they need to be safe as well."

Pidgeotto jumped in quickly looking nervously back up the hole into the moonlit night. "You are the one they want because of your ability to use aura sphere so early on. I'm sure your friends will be more than happy to protect you."

Vulpix began speaking her soft and tender voice touching Riolu's stubborn ears like they had done so many times in the past, her chocolate brown eyes portraying the truth in her warm tone. "Riolu, we will stay and protect you, get out of here so that one day you can fulfill the prophecy you were chosen to fulfill, the prophecy that will one day save us all."

The other guild members nodded in agreement but were obviously afraid, knowing that tonight would probably be their last night of being together. Pidgeotto spread his wide and elegant wings signaling to Riolu that they needed to go but not wanting to disrupt the touching scene that was being displayed before him.

Rioluturned his attention to Pidgeotto and climbed up on his slender back looking at his strong friend who stood boldly before him, ready to sacrifice her own life for his.

"Until we meet again." Vulpix said "and until we can create our own rescue team." Something that Riolu and Vulpix had always hoped to achieve.

Suddenly Pidgeotto's wings began to flap, his and Riolu's body lifting strongly into the air. Riolu was holding onto Pidgeotto's blue rescue team scarf that he had obtained when becoming a member of a rescue team. Vulpix got smaller and smaller as the two Pokémon rose into the starry sky above, her image suddenly blurry from the last of Riolu's tears. His best friend was going to put herself into the fangs and claws of demon like monsters just to save him, her best friend.

Riolu could no longer see Vulpix the smoke making the ground below covered in its midst like quality, obscuring any plausible image. "Are you holding on tight." Pidgeotto asked. Riolu answered back with an affirmative "yes sir." And then sat quietly once more, looking at the world from such a height was breathtaking. The guild had not been completely destroyed to Riolu's relief. The droplets of rain falling from the sky were heaven sent. The sight was a sign of hope for Riolu, a sign that maybe everything would be ok , and in just a couple of day's Pidgeotto would be coming to get him and bring him back here so he could live out how he lived before this whole fiasco.

The silver moon beams hit Riolu and Pidgeotto's back casting a reflected glow. Though it was raining Pidgeotto flew perfectly to Riolu's wonder. As Riolu looked down, a sudden fear gripped him as terror seized his heart a metallic looking bird suddenly burst through the black smoke. His yellow eyes cast a ferocious glow and an intimidating screech sounded from its long metallic beak.

"Halt." He shouted in a demanding tone. His silver and red wings seemed to slice through the thin air around them projecting him like a powerful bullet. Pidgeotto swiveled his head around in surprise flapping faster. The ground below them had turned into a huge expanse of trees, trees Riolu had never even known existed, for he had never gone far enough into the world he knew. Riolu shuttered as another screech splintered the air. He wrapped Pidgeotto's blue scarf around his wrist fearing the perilous fall.

"What is that thing?" Riolu gasped aloud to Pidgeotto while continuing to watch the opposing bird Pokémon's aerial dangerous display.

"It's called Skarmory a ferocious bully of the air. It seems as if he's chosen to take to Houndoom's side as well, so you best hold on."

As Skarmory began to close in Pidgeotto folded its wings close to his side's the air around Riolu and him grew still the once roaring wind quieting into a murmur as time seemed to pause for a mere few seconds, and suddenly in a bat of an eyelash the two Pokémon found themselves plummeting towards the forestry land below Pidgeotto acting much like a missile hurtling towards the ground. Riolu's heart skipped a beat as the trees and rocks rushed rapidly toward him, as they neared the very top of a tall pine tree Pidgeotto's wings spread out once again and he glided hurriedly over the looming branches. Skimming the very tips with his talons occasionally.

But even this maneuver didn't discourage Skarmory and he easily forced his way towards the two struggling Pokémon. Surprisingly a black bandanna was whipping in the wind tied around his long shining neck. Riolu had to look a few times to verify what he was seeing but as sure as could be, Skarmory bore the sign of an exploration team. He opened his beak once again another ear splitting stentorian resounding off of the hollowed trunks below. He was now just right over them preparing to deal out his arsenal of heavy moves. His steel talons suddenly spread and he shot down towards them, aimed at Riolu.

Riolu quickly reacted, the long, slender, white bone of his attack bone rush appearing in his hand, he grasped firmly onto Pidgeotto's bandanna and swung the bone towards Skarmory's under feathers. As he did so Skarmory seemed to give a taunting smile the bone just rebounding off the plate like feathers easily with just a small clink. Riolu opened his mouth in shock but it was already too late. The crushing blow of Skarmory's body hit hard and Riolu found himself falling in midair Pidgeotto's bandanna still clutched in his hand had come undone in the commotion. Pidgeotto noticing Riolu had fallen, quickly turned to his aid but was met by a powerful dark jolt of Skarmory's nightshade. Skarmory now turning to pluck Riolu from the air diving towards him as Riolu was about to fall into the trees and out of reach. But just before his talons could clasp around Riolu's feet Pidgeotto slammed into Skarmory using the last bit of might he could muster. So Riolu slipped into the leaves and shadows of the forest his body being beaten and bruised as he hit the strong branches and needles which were slowing his decent. Riolu suddenly felt a huge pain course through his skull and shiver down his spine. The world grew suddenly black and Riolu found himself quickly slipping into an unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

The hero's will begin in a state of woe.

Their stories filled with depression.

And yet they will vanquish the evil foe.

Their former trials forgotten.

On the storm they'll meet at last.

One a beaten down fighter.

The other a forgotten past.

Together they are mightier.

To bring forth the victory.

To prove we will truly be free.

Swift followed her siblings and mom down the cool forest path, the familiarity giving her courage and comfort though the world around her was cold and wet with rain. As the small family walked onward their paws sunk deep in the new mud, their footprints almost instantly being refilled with water from the rain.

"Stay close to me now children." Vaporeon said in a gentle voice. You wouldn't want to get lost out here in the coming storm. Vaporeon's white fins around her neck were vibrating, which the eevee's had all learned meant the beginning of a new storm.

Swift's brother and sister, Shadow and Scorch, who were just a couple days older than herself, were walking in the front chatting excitedly with one another. Swift could not help but feel a little jealous at the privilege they were about to experience. Once they got their vocation they would be training under some of the greatest Pokémon in the Eevelution world. But it also allowed her to look forward to the day that would be coming soon when she would step up on the calling stump, and be given the means of evolution, after baring a sacred oath. Swift's thoughts were immediately interrupted as a dirty wave of water splashed onto her already soaked fur. She stopped and turned to glare at the culprit who was laughing with pleasure.

"Strike, look what you've done." Swift growled fur standing up bristling. Strike gave her a smile.

"You should have been paying attention," he sneered. You'll never be given a good evolution if you can't even handle a little bit of water.

Swifts tail shifted threateningly in the air and she crouched to the ground ready to pounce at her little brother.

"Stop it you two," Vaporeon ordered "There will absolutely be no fighting between any of you today."

"Yes Mom," they both answered in unison but the grumble in their tones making it obvious that they hadn't quite finished yet. Vaporeon stared at them a little bit longer to make sure that they knew she meant business and then she began walking down the path once more.

"look guys were almost there." Scorch couldn't help but give a little jump in her excitement and she gently tugged at Shadows ears the kitten inside of her escaping into the open. Shadow smiled amused, for he too couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him.

The family walked down to the forest clearing, one short stump lay importantly in the middle the front part was surrounded by the local eevee's and the other evolves of eevee. Today was the day they would all gather together and celebrate with their brothers and sisters the coming of the new future leaders of the evolution territories spreading across the forest and even beyond. Swift gazed in wonder at the powerful Pokémon she had never seen before. There were some from the forest naturally, but the most intriguing were the powerful Pokémon ranging from the depths of the Stormy Sea, and even Pokémon from the volcanic expanse of Mt. Blaze.

Behind the stump sat the strongest Pokémon Swift had ever set her eyes on. Jolteon from the Thunder Plains, Flareon from Mt. Blaze, a vaporeon from the Stormy Sea, Glaceon from Mt. Blizzard, Leafeon from Energetic woods and then there was Espeon and Umbreon from the Eeveelution forest. The great leaders of the different eevee clans conversed quietly as they peered at the Pokémon gathering around. Swift could feel her heart beat with excitement when her own leader Espeon looked right at her meeting her eyes. Swift looked around her trying to see if there was another Pokémon next to her that the espeon could possibly be looking at but she was the only one besides her mom and siblings who were all talking amongst themselves. As Swift looked back Espeon was once again talking to her mate Umbreon like nothing had ever occurred. Swift felt her body shiver in pleasure, "The leader looked at me." She thought. She looked around once more affirming what she was thinking, another eevee met her gaze and she quickly looked down quite embarrassed. The eevee she had looked at was a lot bigger than her but he did appear her same age. Swift was used to being small but suddenly she grew quite self conscious.

Swift grew kind of anxious as she gazed at her fellow eevee's, she would be competing with them to get the rights of evolution. Only some eevee's were allowed such an honor and only the strongest of Espeon and Umbreon's choosing would be given that right. Swift realized just how small she actually was suddenly, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat discouraged and noticed that some of the older Pokémon were giving her degrading glances.

Swift looked to her mother for comfort but noticed that she was talking to a yellow spiky Pokémon called jolteon. His fur was bristling with static naturally, and his black eyes gave off a feeling of superiority. They were both so happy it seemed that Swift didn't want to interrupt.

"Mom, mom, mommm, can we go play pleeease." Strike, begged his eyes absorbing the scenes around him in fascination.

Vaporeon turned to the jolteon and smiled apologetically, "First say hi to your uncle Jolt kids and then you can go play, all right."

All four eevee's greeted their uncle warmly but quickly anticipating the fun that they would be having in just a few moments with the other eevee's. Swift had always stayed with her mother rather than wondering off like her siblings tended to do, so she had never really met and played with other eevee her age. The feelings of being so small were suddenly washed away as she quickly scampered off to meet the eevee she had just met the eyes of. He was talking to some other eevee's that Swift recognized one from the forest but the other eevee's were unfamiliar to her.

"Hey guys." She said happily "Can I come play with you." The other eevee's looked down at her and none said a single word for a little while. Swift couldn't help but feel their eyes scanning her accusingly and her fur made her look even smaller as it pressed down against her body in fear of not being accepted.

Finally one of the eevee's answered which made Swift very grateful. "Uh sure." He replied his voice sounding a bit too unsure for Swift's liking. "You can be on Fern's team." A girl eevee turned to glare at the eevee that had just spoken. "Fine but were still not going to lose you know."

The words were hurtful, and made Swift feel really awkward. "_Do I really_ _look that weak?" _ She thought to herself forcing herself not to cry in front of the eevee's her own age.

"Actually guys," She forced herself to say. "I think I can hear my mother calling me so I'll just catch you later, ok." The other eevee's smiled and nodded their heads.

"Ok, the boy eevee said we'll see ya." As Swift left she could feel herself grow smaller and smaller as the taunting laughs behind her cut her down and made her feel rightfully sorry for herself. Her mother didn't notice her approach so she just sat there and listened to her and her brother speak about what had happened to them since they had seen each other last. Luckily it had only been a few moments when Umbreon's smooth voice cut into the air.

"All eeveelutions of the land gather around me." He waited for silence and then continued.

"Today we have gathered to look once again at the young eevee's that have proved themselves worthy of such a great honor as evolution. Five of them today will step up here and recite the sacred oath of our groups.

He paused and looked around at the group his head turning slowly to take in all of the visitors. Silence had followed his remarks and all of the Pokémon waited in a quiet, anticipating what he would say next. His tail swished back in forth in a circular motion and his mate Espeon stepped up to the stump.

Then in the most beautiful and wise voice Swift had ever heard, Espeon began listing the names of the eevee's which were chosen.

"Please come up when you hear your name," she started "Luna, Fern, Halk, Scorch, and Shadow. You have been chosen take the first steps into a bright and accomplished future."

Swift looked at her brother and sister standing up there, proudly next to Espeon and Umbreon. They both were looking out at the audience in a mature and strong way knowing what was coming next would possibly be the most important event of their lives. Swift's heart leapt with joy as she realized in just a couple of weeks it would be her standing up there in an eager state of waiting. Umbreon interrupted her splendid thought as he began to speak.

"Luna, you have been chosen to take the role of a vaporeon," all of the pokemon joyously shouted their congratulations to Luna and Umbreon had to wait for them to finish before he continued. "Fern," the eevee Swift had just spoken to looked at Umbreon in respect awaiting his next few choice words. "You have been chosen to be under the role of a leafeon." He continued on before he could be Interrupted. "Halk you will take the role of a jolteon." He then turned to Scorch, who sat their shyly avoiding eye contact. Umbreon smiled encouragingly at the little figure before him to give her comfort. "Scorch you will become a flareon" He then turned to Shadow his voice becoming clearer "and you, Shadow, will become an Umbreon." Shadow's eyes widened in honor, knowing he would be being taught under the leader himself. "Now," Umbreon continued "they will recite the sacred oath and then split into their different vocations where they will, after passing the certain leaders tests be given the means of evolution. Now please recite the oath." He turned to the newly called eevee's before him and following his mate jumped down from the stump silently joining the other leaders.

Swift listened to the oath she had memorized long ago wanting this day more than anything. The words flowed smoothly to her like a song and they were as powerful as Groudon, battling the mighty Kyogre. She couldn't help but mouth the words as they were being spoken.

"We of the lineage of the eeveelutions swear an oath to become the best we can in order to protect, fight with, and teach the other Pokémon of our group. We do this knowing we will face dangerous ordeals, harsh situations, and emotional grievances. Though the times may be tough we will battle for the good and welfare of our nation and will be the supreme victors as we do swear. Again we swear this oath in the name of the first eeveelution Shade who fought for the safety of his people, we too will promise."

As they ended a series of cheers rose towards the grey raining skies and the five eevee's met with their new leaders down on the other side of the stump. Swift watched her brother and sister follow their new masters through the crowd.

….

The clearing that once was filled with Pokémon had very much diminished. Swift had said her last goodbyes to her siblings and now was waiting impatiently for her mother to meet with her and Strike so that they could go home. They had already waited some time and now the rain was pouring down a lot more heavily, making both Swift and Strike quite miserable as they waited.

"Swift," Strike sighed "Can you go see what's taking mom so long, I want to go home." Swift hated to agree with her little brother but she too thought that leaving sounded very nice now that the event was over and all of the other eeveelution's had gone. So Swift found herself reluctantly picking herself up and trudging towards the area in a small cluster of trees that her mom had disappeared to. A small roll of thunder rumbled in the distance and Swift took a deep breath of the fresh air and skirted her paws across the long forest grass feeling the wetness. As she neared the trees she began to hear the voice of her mother and also the voice of Umbreon which was quite startling. Her ears turned sharply towards their conversation not wanting to interrupt them but truthfully she was really just interested in what they had to say. She got a little bit closer so that she could hear more clearly and once their voices came to her she sat on the wet grass and listened intently.

"No, Umbreon please you must understand she has such big dreams of this day. She's wanted this more than anything, and has been completely dedicated to the calling." Swift recognized this as her moms voice and she became suddenly interested and confused in who they were talking about? And why her mom had taken such an interest in them? Umbreon's voice which was usually quite calm and cool had a cold taint to it now which confused Swift, she had never heard him speak this way before.

"Look Vaporeon, I appreciate that you have such high expectations for your daughter but she is not cut out for this. She's too small and weak compared to the other eevee's and would never survive any of the training they would put her through. I'm sorry but Swift can never be a part of the evolution ceremony because she will never be strong enough to evolve, please understand."

Hot tears stung Swift's cheeks as the hard realization of the matter struck her heart in pain. It felt as though all of what she had clung to and wanted was simply being forced from her grasp and regarded unimportant to the other Pokémon her age whom were so much stronger looked upon by her superiors. Above all though Swift could feel her dreams diminish into nothing, the dreams she had considered so important, they were the only things helping her hold on as she battled the sickness and disease she had gone through as a younger eevee fighting a seemingly impossible fight with death. A large flood of emotions washed over her in destruction failure, sadness and anger filling her soft and innocent heart. Finally she couldn't contain her emotion anymore and turned away wanting to run as far as she could. She knew how important it was for an eevee's parent to produce an eevee strong enough go through this ceremony. The muscles in her body bunched up preparing to sprint and get away from the stress she could feel. She flew across the grass past her brother who stood up and called after her in surprise.

"Swift where are you going?"

Swift didn't answer but continued running knowing now that her mother would have heard Strike and realize what Swift had overheard.

Swift had never sprinted so fast in her life the world seemingly a blur around her and the ground almost disappearing through her tears. In the distance somewhere she could hear her name being called but she didn't stop the feeling of facing her mom after failing her so, scared her.

Several minutes had gone past and the pain in Swifts side and the lack of oxygen getting to her lungs forced her to stop. Her breaths were strained and hard struggling to control themselves. As Swift looked around the suddenly dark and ominous trees hung over her, and the unfamiliar surroundings made her feel exposed and vulnerable. She was alone for the first time in her life, away from the comforts of the Pokémon she had grown and loved.

Swift began walking once more her paws dragging; soar from the run she had endured. The rain was now coming down in sheets its cold unwelcome matching Swift's mood perfectly. The world had turned to darkness as the storm brewed harshly overhead merciless to the ones below.

"Why do you run little one." Swift looked around baffled, the voice being very memorable as it flowed with wisdom.

"How did you catch up to me?" Swift asked

Espeon jumped down from her perch on top of a tree branch, her eyes met Swift's in understanding like they had in the clearing before the ceremony. "I am psychic." she said plainly like nothing had ever happened.

"Don't think that I'm going to go back." Swift said in tears. "I'm not ever going to amount to much so I might as well be on my own."

Espeon gave a little lighthearted chuckle which surprised Swift. "Don't worry Swift, I would never change your choice, it's your life and what you decide is up to you completely."

Swift couldn't help but be enthralled with Espeon's answer so she just nodded suddenly shy and not knowing what she should do. But Espeon continued speaking giving Swift careful and inspiring guidance.

"If it will affect your decision though," she said gently "I have seen you in a dream and I believe that you will be called to acquire a greater role, one that will affect the Pokémon world in a way unimaginable. So the decision is up to you just know that you are strong and you will become great, at least that's the way I see it, and if you leave the only thing that will happen, is that you would become stronger and more ready to fulfill this prophecy. "

Swift looked at Espeon in unbelief. Had she really foretold this? And if so that would mean that her leaving would be a good thing.

"Well?" Espeon asked her tail twitching back and forth. "What is your choice?"

Swift gazed at Espeon in new respect and began to ponder what she would be going through. The thought was scary but as Espeon had said this could only help her become stronger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Swift walked through the forest feeling nervous but at the same time more free and alive than she had ever felt before. The thunder was finally becoming less frequent and the rain less prevalent as she neared a part of the forest with very high and lush trees. A strong gust of wind made the leaves up above shiver and rustle noisily while they scraped amongst themselves. The leaves underneath her paws were soggy and compact against each other, the smell heavenly, and new to Swift's nostrils. Looking through to the dark part of the woods Swift imagined the terrible Pokémon who could be lurking in the darkness, all of the stories she had heard of bandits and outlaws scared her but yet a tint of a thrill followed, she was now truly living the adventures she had just dreamed of a couple of nights ago. Swift sat down next to a boulder to rest, her tail curling around her paws to keep them warm. Espeon's inspiring words still clung fresh to her mind. After Swift had made her choice Espeon had disappeared back into the darkness as quickly as she had come. Soon Swift found herself slowly nodding off exhausted from the events that had taken place, but as she closed her eyes she swore she saw something move behind the tree directly across from her. Her heart began to beat faster and she rapidly stood up on her four paws, her eyes peeled on the sight of movement.

Swift was speechless for a while, just waiting and watching, finally she forced herself to stutter out a warning. "I kn...know that you're their come out or, or, I'll make you." No reply caused Swift to grow a little more courage and she walked towards the area of movement her body tensed to flee. As she neared it, sudden movements made her jump back and hide in the bushes near bye. All was still once more so she peered out of her leafy hiding spot to spy on the danger lying in wait. What she saw surprised her. Unconscious under the tree lay a small blue and black Pokémon Swift had never set eyes on before. His chest was rising slowly up and down as he breathed in and out. Swift cocked her head as she saw cuts and scrapes covering his beaten body a large bruised bump on his head where he had obviously hit. Swift couldn't help but jump when his small black tail twitched under him. Swift slowly and reluctantly began to walk towards him wary of the danger she could be putting herself in. As she approached, the limp body was shaking steadily in weakness and pain. Swift gently prodded his shoulder with her paw at first soft but as she grew a bit braver shaking him a bit more.

"Wake up, please wake up." She pleaded, afraid that she had arrived too late to save the young Pokémon's life. She repeated the process of shaking and pleading a few more times when suddenly there was a response. Swift looked down at the Pokémon as a small grumble escaped his throat and his maroon eyes began to slowly open a bit and then shut. Swift let out a smile while the body seemed to become alive and awake. His ears twitching towards her voice and his eyes now open fully.

"Oh good your awake." Swift cheered in relief. "I was really worried that you had been badly hurt."

"The Pokémon just stared up at her in confusion as he leaned against the tree trunk and began to slowly rise to his feet.

"So what's your name?" Swift asked politely. "Maybe I can help you find your way back home."

The Pokémon opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but closed it again muttering something under his breath and then replying a subtle. "I don't know. Who are you? And who am I?"

Swift was shocked as she realized this Pokémon truly had no idea who he was and where he was.

"Can you remember anything?" she added in a shocked tone at the Pokémon's misgiving." He shook his head and his masked covered eyes blinked down at Swift. Swift somehow felt responsible for the Pokémon standing before her now, he being even more alone in the world than herself.

"Don't worry; I'm going to help you." She stated nodding her head. She began walking once again the Pokémon following her. "Maybe once you look around a bit you'll remember or someone will recognize you." The mysterious Pokémon nodded

"Thanks," he said "I'm sure that it will come back to me soon."

"By the way, my names Swift," Swift replied encouragingly, her tail wagging in pleasure with having a new friend by her side. As they walked the first couple of minutes, the beginning rays of the sun pinched through the receding darkness of the forest. The billowing storm clouds finally disappearing into the east.


End file.
